a. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to tattoo machines of the rotary type, and more specifically such rotary tattoo machines that both have give and are excellent for both line aspects of tattoos and for shading aspects of tattoos. The machines have D.C. motors that are suspended from their frames via a spring mechanism, e.g., one or more springs or one or more springs with rotation lever(s).
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,211 B2 to Snijders describes tattoo machines include a motor pivotably coupled to a frame. The motor includes an eccentrically weighted shaft. A needle drive mechanism is coupled with the motor. Methods of making tattoo machines may include obtaining a frame and obtaining a motor that includes an eccentrically weighted shaft. The motor can then be coupled to the frame so that the motor is able to pivot about a pivot axis. Methods operational for tattoo machines include rotating an eccentrically weighted shaft on a motor that is pivotably coupled to a frame. The motor is pivoted about a pivot axis as a result of the rotation of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,518,071 B2 to Kluge describes a driving device for a device for the local puncturing of a skin, particularly for the application of permanent make-up or a tattoo, as well as a method for operating the driving device. The driving device comprises a drive mechanism for producing a repetitive thrust movement at a frequency, which is usable for the retraction/extension of a puncturing mechanism, a detection apparatus with which a parameter is detectable, which indicates a resistance force acting against the repetitive thrust movement, a setting apparatus with which, for the case that a changed resistance force is detected with the detection apparatus, can be pre-set by a user into an operating mode of increased frequency in which the frequency is increased after detection of the changed resistance force, or an operating mode of reduced frequency in which the frequency is reduced after detection of the changed resistance force, and a control apparatus coupled to the detection apparatus and the setting apparatus, the control apparatus automatically causes the frequency change of the increased frequency mode and the reduced frequency mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,236,021 B2 to Kluge et al. describes a handheld device for the repetitive local puncturing of a skin for an input of a liquid active substance, particularly a permanent make-up and tattoo handheld device, with: a piercing device formed in a needle module with repetitive movement forwards and backwards, which piercing device is driven with the help of a drive unit formed in a drive module, a reservoir for the liquid active substance, a pump system coupled to the reservoir where the said pump system is configured in order to discharge the liquid active substance held in a cavity of the reservoir by means of pressure application, and a fluid connection running at least partially in a needle module casing where said fluid connection is configured in order to supply the liquid active substance from the reservoir to the piercing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,943 B2 to Beyer describes through putting the coils of a tattoo machine in an angle and mounting an equivalently bent hammer on an angle fixed spring mount we obtain a machine that is stronger than other machines compared in size and lighter and shorter than other machines that are comparable in power. A marking device with an oscillating needle. The needle is attached through a needle bar on an armature bar which is attracted by an electromagnetic assembly. A from rear to front ascending angled stair-like milled yoke supports the electromagnetic assembly, which consists of one lower and one higher coil. A spring mount with an adequate angle is mounted to the side plates. An inversely proportional bent armature bar levels that before mentioned angle. The armature bar is attached through a spring to the spring mount. The angle of the set-up procures the oscillating armature bar with both forth and downward motion, following a so called arc principle. The air gap between the front coil and the armature bar is effectively smaller. The needle hits the skin not in a straight motion but in a diving motion. Thus, the resistance of the skin is easier to overcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,987 B1 to Moniz describes a contact bar assembly for a tattooing device having a spring saddle frame comprising an arcuate contact arm supporting a contact screw for making electrical contact with the contact spring. The proximate end of the contact arm is slotted for adjustment in a longitudinal direction. The distal end of the contact arm has a cylindrical lug disposed horizontally adapted to receive a cylindrical rod insert having a threaded axial bore. The lug has a pair of opposed slots for reception of the threaded contact screw, which also threads through the rod insert enabling adjustment of the contact screw in vertical or angular movement in the lug. The contact bar assembly is lightweight, balanced, and adjustment thereof is possible with the opposite free hand by either a right or left-handed tattooist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,421 to Theiss et al. describes a handheld tattoo machine with a low vibration drive unit and an offset, removable driven grip tube. The drive unit includes a rotatable drive shaft; a cam attached to the distal end of the shaft, the cam having a cam face at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the drive shaft; and a drive housing enclosing the drive shaft and cam. The drive housing includes a driven grip tube receiving bore having a longitudinal axis parallel to and offset from the longitudinal axis of the drive housing to facilitate ease of use by the operator. The removable driven grip tube includes a reciprocal needle bar having a cam follower at a proximal end and a needle attachment surface at a distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,319 to Spaulding et al. describes a marking device with a reciprocating needle. The needle is attached to an armature which reciprocates in a slot in housing by a crank which is rotated by a motor in the housing. Vibration of the motor and tolerances between the armature and track cause unwanted movements of the needle in a plane perpendicular to the reciprocating motion. Guide bars and bushings connect the armature to the track. Tolerances between the guide bars and bushings are less than tolerances between the armature and track. An armature bracket is detachably connected to the housing in order to partially or fully close off an open end of the track after the armature has been inserted into the track. Guide bars and bushings then connect the armature and the armature bracket. The motor is supported on only one end by bolts extending from a mounting wall inside the housing. A damping plate is positioned between the motor and the mounting wall, and a damping ring is positioned between, and contacts, the damping ring and the housing. The damping ring is made of material to absorb or block vibrations. Undesirable movements due to a vibration of the motor and tolerances between the armature and the housing are thus removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,438 to Binaris et al. describes a tattooing device which includes a motor housing and a needle housing secured thereto. A motor and an eccentric drive structure driven by the motor are mounted in the motor housing. In addition, a needle shaft and tattooing needle are mounted for reciprocation in the needle housing and are driven to reciprocate by the eccentric drive structure in the motor housing. The needle housing has an opening at the lower end thereof through which the tattooing needle reciprocates, and a silicone rubber bushing is mounted in the needle housing and is provided with an opening through which the needle extends. The diameter of the bushing opening is less than the diameter of the opening in the lower end of the needle housing so that the bushing operates to constrain transverse movement of the reciprocating needle and thereby reduces noise, ink splatter, the tearing of skin, and improves line clarity. In a preferred embodiment, the motor housing is provided with a mercury switch for energizing and de-energizing the motor so that the tattooing device can be operated with only one hand.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.